Angels in Hiding
by nikpik
Summary: When part of Drake's mysterious past returns, will their be chaos or rejoice in the ParkerNichols home? FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Birthday Boy

Angels in Hiding

Birthday Boy

A/N- I don't own Drake and Josh, but I do own all other characters that aren't in the series.

Drake Parker sat on his bed, thinking. It was his 16th birthday, but he really wasn't in the mood to party. This was the same way, ever since he was 9 years old. Josh wasn't sure what to do. He tried talking to Drake, but it didn't help. Suddenly, Drake got up and grabbed his guitar. It was time to sing. He did this every year; it had become a tradition to him. Grabbing his breath, he started to sing and play:

_She stares at the moon_

_Her rhythm's out of tune_

_Memories of the past_

_At the bottom of the glass,_

_And resting on her cheek,_

_The imprint of his ring_

_A symbol of the weak_

_Commissioned by the king_

_Did he tie you down? _

_Did you make a sound?_

_She falls, to her knees_

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_'Cause I never wanted anything _

_Like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again, somehow_

Then Drake could continue no longer; he had started to cry. He wanted _his_ angel back; he wanted his sister back.

(The previous day) Lorraine's Point of View

Lorraine Parker sat on her bed, thinking. She missed her older brother. He was older by two years, but they shared the same birthday. That was one of the reasons why Lorraine felt so connected with her brother even though they were exactly 73 miles apart. She desperately wanted to see her brother and baby sister again, but her father wouldn't allow it. She despised her father, since he forced her away from her other family at the age of 7. She remembered the day perfectly.

_7-year-old Lorraine sat at her desk, doing a math worksheet. She couldn't concentrate, as her parents had a HUGE fight that morning. Drake was unnerved as much as she was, maybe even more, if that was possible. Then suddenly the PA went off "Drake and Lorraine Parker to the front office to leave" then she realized that her worst nightmare had come true: She was going to leave. It had been decided earlier that week, that if her parents ever split up, then Lorraine would go with her father, while Drake and Megan stayed with Audrey. Drake was originally supposed to go with their father, but in the end it was Lorraine who would be leaving. The last thing Drake ever said to her was "Never forget me, I sure won't ever forget you". And she hadn't, she never forgot her brother. _

Drake had introduced the guitar to her. He had just started to play when she left. She desperately wanted to see him again; he was probably very handsome, and sweet. Probably was very good with the ladies as well. She was now packing her bag to go to her best friend's house for a sleepover, in honor of her, for her birthday. This was going to be the first sleepover her father had allowed her to go to. He didn't like her at all; she was bewildered why he had _demanded_ for him to take a child; probably just to torment the family even more.

A half-hour later, Lorraine had her acoustic guitar, and backpack slung across her shoulder, ready to leave. "Bye Dad!"

"Be back no later than 8:30! A second later, and you will be in big trouble!" he yelled from the other room.

"Yes sir!" she yelled back, shutting the door. This was going to be a great day. A day without her dad.

Drake's point of view

Seconds after Drake finished, Josh walked through the door. "Drake, that was beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Drake wiped away his tears, and turned around, towards the wall.

"Drake, what inspired you to write that?" Josh asked, walking towards him.

"Nothing, now go away!" Drake said, he really wanted to be alone.

"Ok, but nothing is going to get better if you don't tell someone he said wisely, before leaving, he shut the door behind him.

Drake sat alone on his bed, not wishing to talk to anyone. Megan couldn't remember Lorraine as well as Drake; she was only four when she left. And his mom would just cry the whole time, so she would be no help to him. About twenty minutes later, Josh came up again to announce they would be doing his birthday in five minutes. "Are you sure you don't have anything wrong with you?" he cautiously asked as he left.

"I'm sure. I'll be down in a few, ok?"

"Ok…" he said as he left, closing the door.

Drake grabbed his guitar, drew a breath, then finished the song that he started:

_She remembers his old boots_

_And the shotgun that he shoots_

_And all that she could take_

_Lies at the bottom of the lake_

_So lift your cig and drag_

_As you figure out a plan_

_To hide it all away_

_How could she ever love this man?_

_Did you weigh him down?_

_Did he make a sound?_

_She falls to her knees, _

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_'Cause I never wanted _

_Anything like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again, somehow_

_And when you carry weight_

_In your life (life)_

_And all the friends you make_

_In your life (life)_

_The original decision was right_

_She falls to her knees, _

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_'Cause I never wanted _

_Anything like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again, somehow_

Drake finished the song, then set his acoustic guitar on the stand, climbed down the ladder, then walked downstairs.

Once there, he had his favorite dinner while accompanied with his family. He didn't want a big party, like he dreamed of when he was eight; he just wanted his sister back.

When they were done eating, Josh went into the kitchen and came out with a gigantic cake. It was a chocolate fudge brownie cake, with vanilla icing, it also had 16 purple candles, and all with yellow dancing flames toping them. It was the cake Drake had always dreamed of.

"Make a wish, Drake" his mom said, ushering him.

Drake took a breath, then while blowing wished _I wanted to see Lorraine again. _He blew out all the candles, but when the last candle went out, Drake heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Audrey said, standing up. She walked to the door and opened it. Drake didn't believe what he saw standing in the doorway.


	2. Story Time!

Angels in Hiding

Story Time!

Was this really her? She had Drake's eyes and smile, and also Megan's flowing, blackish-brown hair. This absolutely had to be Lorraine Parker.

Audrey was so stunned by her daughter's appearance; she looked as if she was just stunned by a stun gun. "Lorraine… is that you?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice. She was very nervous about meeting her family for the first time in 7 years.

Drake suddenly came to his sensed and ran to his little sister and greeted her with a warm, welcoming hug. " I guess you didn't forget about me, did you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Never." She whispered back.

Then both Audrey and Megan joined in they're group hug. The Parker's were reunited at last.

"Sorry for interfering with this touching moment, but who is Lorraine?" Josh asked, confused.

" Josh, this may be hard for you to understand, but this is Lorraine, my sister."

Josh was flabbergasted, how could he have _another_ stepsister, other than Meagan, that is? "So… she is my step-sister?" Josh asked. He was _very_ confused at this point.

"Yes, I am." Lorraine spoke up. This was the fist time she had spoken other than when she arrived. Josh really liked her voice; it was innocent, yet powerful. It was beauty, yet, dangerous, perilous, and… hurt.

Walter was about as confused as Josh at this point. Why hadn't Audrey told him about this? It _was_ kind of important, having another daughter, wasn't it? "Audrey, will you see me in the kitchen for a second, please?" Walter asked.

Audrey nodded, following him into the kitchen, still in shock about the day's surprise.

"Megan, you look so much different than when I last saw you!" Lorraine exclaimed.

This statement brought Lorraine, Megan, and Josh into a long conversation, leaving Drake to think. Why did Lorraine suddenly knock on the door when Drake blew out the candles? Was it a coincidence, or a birthday miracle?

"Drake, you'd be so proud of me, I learned how to play the guitar! I did it all by myself too!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! Can I hear you play sometime?" he asked.

"Sure. Do you still play?" she asked.

"Yeah, you'll never believe it, but I was on TRL once!" he said, getting more excited by the minute.

"Wow! That's great!" she said, then walking towards Drake, she suddenly hugged him really tight. Then as soon as they broke apart, Audrey and Walter walked into the room.

" Honey, can you please tell us how you got here? Why aren't you at your father's? Not that I'm happy to see you of course."

"Ok…"

-------- Flashback---------

_Lorraine walked through her front door that morning, at exactly 8:17am. "You are late." Her dad said simply. "No I'm not, I'm early!" she protested. "Don't take that tone with me, young lady!" he yelled. " Maybe I will!" she yelled back. She was sick of his attitude and his rules. Why couldn't she see her family again? "Out, now!" he roared. "Where am I supposed to go?" she asked. "I don't care! Anywhere, just not my house!" he screamed. So she did, she left. The only thing she had with her was her guitar and a small suitcase. She really just rode three busses to get to the Parker's house. They had lived in the same house as from when she lived there seven years previous. She got there, then was suddenly very nervous. She finally pulled up enough courage and rang the doorbell._

_ -------- End of Flashback--------_

Everyone was silent for about a minute after Lorraine finished. That was pretty impressive story for a 13-year-old.

Drake gasped, then said, "Happy Birthday, Lorraine"

"Happy Birthday, Drake… I don't have a present for you…" she said, chuckling.

"That's ok, you're a good enough present." He replied.

"Wait… I think I have an idea…" she said, walking over to her guitar. She picked up the case and took out her black acoustic guitar. It was identical to Drake's, which he found sort of amusing.

" I wrote a song, if you want to hear it" she said.

"Yeah… that would be great." Audrey said. Josh and Walter were still silent.

She started to strum her guitar, then took a breath and started to sing:

_Wake up_

_It's time to get your things together_

_And travel away_

_Be though_

_Future days treat you better_

_That's what they say_

_Another day_

_Gone without a say_

_But it's ok, when you turn around_

_And feel the memories bringing you down_

_And in the end_

_I am stronger_

_Do you no longer _

_Need to recover_

_And where have you been_

_Since it's been over _

_Over my shoulder_

_Under my skin_

_Will you ever return, now again?_

"That was great!" Megan said when Lorraine finished.

"Yeah… do you want to hear me now?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I do." Lorraine replied, handing Drake her guitar, and a pick.

He began to play the song he played earlier that day:

_She stares at the moon_

_Her rhythm's out of tune_

_Memories of the pat_

_At the bottom of the glass_

_And resting on her cheek_

_The imprint of his ring_

_A symbol of the weak_

_Commissioned by the king_

_Did he tie you down?_

_Did you make a sound?_

_She falls to her knees_

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_'Cause I never wanted anything_

_Like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again, somehow_

He finished his song, then sat the guitar down. Nobody said anything, so Drake said, " How was it?" It was obvious that the family was amazed that Drake had written something like that, but they were amazed by something else. Both Lorraine and Drake's singing voices sounded almost identical. Lorraine sang sort of low, and Drake sang sort of high, so they sounded alike.

"Is that why you were singing that song earlier, you wrote it for Lorraine?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I sing every year on our birthday." He replied, happy at the fact that he could answer a question.

"Drake… how did you know?" Lorraine asked, tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"Know what?" he said, confused.

" That song is like the story of my life!" she exclaimed.

"What!" the whole family said.

**Oh! What did Lorraine mean by that? Cliffy! Please review, I have like five for this story, and I absolutely refuse to post with under 10 reviews, so if you want more, you MUST review! Aren't I evil? Mwahahaha!**

**Drake: How did I know you ask, well I'll tell you…**

**Me: No you won't Drake Jared Parker!**

**Drake: How do you know my middle name?**

**Me: We all have secrets, don't we Drake…**


	3. The Rest and an Epiloge

Angels in Hiding

The Rest and an Epilogue

"What do you mean?"

"Whoops…" she whispered to herself " That's sort of how my life has been so far, but I seriously wish that it would get better," Lorraine said.

"You know, we should get you in a room." Drake said, noticing how uncomfortable Lorraine seemed to be at the time.

"Ok, follow me." Audrey said, starting to walk down the halls towards the staircase.

Lorraine grabbed her small suitcase and her guitar and followed her mom up the stairs towards the guest bedroom. She was getting settled in when Drake walked in, and said, " Hey,"

"Hey…you know that song you played earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was thinking about it, and will you play me the rest?" she asked, closing the drawer which now held her clothes.

" How do you know there is more?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I just do."

"Ok, hand me you're guitar," he said, motioning for her to give it to him.

" Here, but I don't think it is tuned,"

Drake strummed it, and sure enough, the sound that came out was pretty bad. He smirked, then started to tune it while Lorraine watched. "Why don't you just get yours?" Lorraine finally asked.

He looked up from what he was doing, then said, " You want to play, right?"

"Right" she said.

" So you're guitar needs to be tuned!"

"Ok" she said finally.

About 10 minutes later, Drake said, " Ok, you want to hear the rest of my song?"

"Yep, I do"

She stares at the moon 

_Her rhythms out of tune_

_Memories of the past_

_At the bottom of the glass_

_And resting on her cheek_

_The imprint of his ring_

_A symbol of the weak_

_Commissioned by the king_

_Did he tie you down? _

_Did you make a sound?_

_She falls to her knees_

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_Cause I never wanted anything_

_Like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again somehow_

_She remembers his old boots_

_And the shotgun that he shoots_

_And all that she could take _

_Lies at the bottom of the lake_

_So lift your cig and drag_

_As you figure out a plan_

_To hide it all away_

_How could she ever love this man?_

_Did you weigh him down?_

_Did he make a sound?_

_She falls to her knees_

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_Cause I never wanted anything _

_Like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again, somehow_

_And when you carry weight_

_In your life (life)_

_And all the friends you make _

_In your life (life)_

_The original decision was right_

_She falls to her knees _

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_Cause I never wanted anything_

_Like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again_

_An angel again_

_An angel somehow_

_Did he tie you down?_

_Did you make a sound?_

_Did he weigh you down?_

_Did he make a sound?_

Drake looked up from his song, and saw that Lorraine was crying. He rushed to her, then said, "What's wrong?"

She wiped away her tears, then said, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For writing that song! You expressed my feelings perfectly. It's like we have a sort of twin intuition or something even though we are two years apart."

Drake thought about what she said for a second, then said, " He didn't hit you did he?"

"No, but most of the other things were true, like the parts about an angel again, they were true, because you remember how mom used to call me an angel?"

"Yeah, I do."

" Will you play the last part again?"

"Sure, anything for you."

She falls to her knees 

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_Cause I never wanted anything _

_Like what I want to be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again somehow_

_Did he tie you down?_

_Did you make a sound?_

_Did he weigh you down?_

Did he make a sound? 

A/N—I know it was really short, but I think that is all I want to put in. I may write a sequel if I have anymore ideas, but until then that is all. If you liked this, then you might like my other fanfiction stories:

**Second Chances (Drake and Josh)**

**Not Another One! (Drake and Josh)**

**Telegraph (Drake and Josh)**

**The Fight for the Throne (High School Musical)**

**-nikpik**


End file.
